Defiant
by Xgpx
Summary: How I wish it would have ended. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first ever upload. I have never really done anything like this before so I hope you enjoy it and if you do be sure to leave a review and I will add another chapter. I decided to write this because after reading the last book in the trilogy I was utterly HEARTBROKEN! As I'm sure you all were too, because I'm a sucker for a happy ending I thought I would try and write one, it will in no way be to the same standard as Veronica Roth who is without a doubt an absolutely amazing writer! Be sure to tell me if you like it, I'm open to constructive criticism. :)**

POV Tobias

I walk through the door of the compound with Christina, Amar, Zeke and his mother, Hanna. "Where is everyone?" Amar says. Then I see Cara, the side of her face is all shades of blue and purple. She looks at me wide eyed that's when I know. Something's gone wrong. I feel all my worst fears come true at once. I picture the fear in my landscape where Tris is lying on the floor drenched in her own blood as she screams for my help I stand there paralyzed watching her die. I feel my heartbeat in my ears its loud and unsteady I feel like my heart is going to burst through my chest. I turn my face away from Cara's gaze blinking back tears when I see him. The traitor. Who's supposed to be dead. Caleb's eyes are red and puffy "I'm s-sorry I couldn't stop her. Sh-she took the backpack herself" his voice cracks and he bust out in hysterics. My world shatters.

I open my eyes and sit up in my bed, breathless, I look over to my right and a wave of relief washes over me and manages to calm my heart which seems to be going two-hundred miles an hour. She's here. She's alive. She's safe. "Calm down Tobias, it was just a dream, calm down" I have to whisper to myself. Tris wakes, she sees me and sits up too, she places her hand on my bare back, and she gasps. "God, Tobias you're shaking! What's wrong?" I hear the worry in her voice. "Just a bad dream about Marcus" I lie, trying to make my voice sound casual. We both lie back down. I wrap my arm around her waist keeping her close to me. "It's ok Tobias he can't hurt you anymore, try get back to sleep. I love you." she says then kisses my forehead "I love you too." I say then press my lips to hers. It's killing me to lie to her, we once promised never to keep anything from each other but I can't tell her about my dream, it physically pains her to think about that day. I think back to that day, when I found her in the corner of the hallway with a bullet in her torso, she tried to take the backpack off Caleb and go into the vault and face certain death but Caleb was too quick he took her gun shot her and ran into the vault and saved everyone inside the city. Although I still hate the kid I respect him for doing it obviously not for shooting my girlfriend but for keeping her from going in there at all costs. Even now a month later, I still hear her crying herself to sleep at night and I hear her saying his name in her sleep. I know that she's strong and that she has the heart of a lion but I try to avoid any reminders about the deaths of our friends, Uriah, Lynne, Marlene, Al and Will and the deaths of her Mother, Father and now her late brother Caleb.

I wake up early in the morning to the sun shining through the curtains that surround all the windows in my small old apartment well I guess it's now _our_ small old apartment. Tris moved in with me when she got out the hospital and we came back to dauntless. I look beside me and just sit there grinning to myself like an idiot. I can't believe how lucky I am to end up with such a brave, honest, intelligent, selfless and kind person, who is by all means beautiful inside and out. She lays asleep on her side facing me, she's wearing nothing but her bra and pants which reveals her new tattoo of a small four leaf clover on the right side of her body. The tattoo of the birds on her collarbone will always be my favourite I only recently discovered that she first got that tattoo when she joined dauntless and that each bird represents a member of her family who she left behind in Abnegation. I lightly trace the tattoo with my fingers. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles, I love it when she smiles. "Good morning, Tobias Eaton." Then she slowly kisses me. I grin. "Good morning, Beatrice Prior" I say kissing her in-between each word. I sit up on my bed my feet on the floor. Tris gets up and picks up my black button up shirt she puts it on only buttoning up the bottom half of the shirt, she walks around to my side of the bed and sits on my lap. She kisses my lips softly, we break apart. "Come on, get dressed I'm starving!" she says with a smile "Yes Ma'am" I say grinning as she turns to walk away I grab her wrist and kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I hope you like this chapter the last one was kind of boring! Please leave a review telling me what you think, if you have and suggestions to help me improve my writing, suggestions on what to happen next or please leave me a review if you want me to update this story! :) **

POV Tris

Tobias and I walk through the doors of the cafeteria, hand in hand. I scan the crowd looking for Christina, I see her she is sat at our usual table with the rest of our friends Zeke, Shauna, Matthew, Amar and Peter (who now insists we call him Pete) , my chest aches as I see them as I think back a few months when our group was twice as big. Tobias looks down at me so I quickly change my facial expression to a smile; I know I can't fool him though he knows me better than anyone. I know when he looks at me he can see through my act and he can see the pain I'm in. the pain from losing my family and friends. The pain that I am certain will never go away.

I sit down next to Christina and Tobias sits opposite with Zeke and Peter. "Guess what we found out about you today Beatrice?" she says to me with a smile. "Hmm, I don't know, what did you find out about me, Christina?" I say curiously returning the smile. "Well we bumped into George this morning who was doing routine check-ups of the computer system here at dauntless, which in my opinion is completely and utterly unnec-""what is it Christina?" I say interrupting her "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday today?!" she says hysterically.

"Well…" I say trying to think of an excuse "because I'm from abnegation remember? I'm a stiff, Stiffs don't celebrate birthdays." I say taking a bite out of a muffin. "I don't care! You're dauntless now and we're throwing you a party! Tonight at my place!" she shouts I look around everyone's smiling even Tobias. "Nope, no not going to happen! No no no no no no nooo!" Tobias lets out a large roar of laughter; I turn and scowl at him "I'm glad you find this amusing Four." I say sarcastically. "Oh I am!" he says nearly crying with laughter, him and the rest of my friends, except Christina who looks so disappointed. "Come on Tris! What's the worst that can happen?" says Tobias looking at me with his big beautiful eyes, god damn his good looks! "Fine!" I say defeated, as soon as those words escape my lips Christina's arms are locked around my neck cutting off my air supply. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she screams "You're the best friend ever! I promise you won't regret this! You're gonna love it! We're going shopping right now to find something to wear!" "I would love to go shopping with you Chris but I'm working at the tattoo parlour today." I say trying to sound disappointed. I started working there as soon as we came back, I do it in Tori's honour I think she would've liked that. Christina doesn't buy my disappointed act "Well Tris it's very lucky that after I found out it was your birthday I went to the tattoo parlour and convinced Bud to give you the day off! Now come on!" I groan. She takes my arm and starts to drag me out my chair I look and Tobias and say "This is it! This is the worst that can happen!" as she drags me out the cafeteria doors I quickly look back at Tobias who is almost on the floor laughing. Traitor.

POV Tobias

Christina gave me, Amar, Peter and Matthew a long list of things to do for the party tonight, while she drags Tris shopping. Amar and Matthew have been sent around dauntless giving out invites, me and Peter have been told to decorate Christina's place. Zeke and Shauna had to work but promised to be there tonight which I don't question, it's not like Zeke to pass up on a party. Peter is now one of my best friends erasing his memory at his request had to be one of the best things I've ever done, he's so much nicer to everyone around him and recently started dating Amar which believe me no one expected, not even him. "So how are things with Amar?" I ask trying to make conversation as he helps me hang up a banner. "Great actually, but it's still a bit weird he's never been in a relationship like this before and neither have I well at least to my knowledge anyway. The worst part about this was telling you guys but now that's over." "I'm glad that you two are happy. Now what's next this never ending list" I looked down at it in my hand all we have to do now is make a playlist whatever the hell that is, and get a cake. "Hey Pete, do you know how to make a playlist?" I ask "Yeah just get me to a computer and access to the internet." He replies. After the war everything went back to the way it was in terms of factions, but now there were no factionless as you were allowed to change faction whenever you wanted, and you were allowed to leave the city, and people were allowed to move to the city too. New technology was given to the city such as the internet and that wasn't the only thing we also got new clothing (which I imagine Christina loves) new music, not that we didn't have music before but we only limited songs now we have music from different genres there rock, pop and one genre is called rap I think I don't know, it's really Tris and Peter who is in to music. We also have new cars and different foods that amity can't grow in this area such as watermelons and stuff which is kind of cool. "I'm going down to the cafeteria to try talk the cooks into making dauntless cake I'll be back soon, I think Christina's laptop is on her desk."

Tris's face is going to be priceless when she walks into this party.


End file.
